transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Doomflower/IC Arcee Journal: Trouble in Tarn
Well, Tarn is still a massive slagpit of unrest. What else is new?? Let me back up a little bit. I returned to Cybertron last cycle to pay a visit to Rodimus Prime. Couldn't get past the guards when I arrived at Decagon. Someone is taking steps to ensure that no one but high command really knows how bad off he is. I fear that Rod's doing poorly, and I'm not going to get a chance to see him, before...well, before what, that's something I'd really rather not speculate. So since I couldn't see Rod, I headed out of Iacon and followed some oddball signals into Tarn. Now, my scanners work perfectly fine under normal conditions. But Tarn is a hotbed of paranoid civilians, and some of them have makeshift scanner scramblers to mask their transmissions and pirate broadcasts. The result can sometimes be 'fake hits' on the scanner where it tells me a Decepticon is nearby, and the signal itself may be true, but the distance itself is WAY off. So I decided to go to Tarn, and there were those crappy signal scramblers, giving me all kinds of weird feedback. But one signal was particularly strong, so on a hunch, I followed it to a back alley. And who should I see there but Blast Off, the erudite Combaticon 'gentleman' himself, talking to some femme tramp! In Tarn! Wasn't he afraid of catching scraplets? Ha!! OK, well I had to go listen in. And they were discussing Blurr. The femme says that she'll take Blast Off straight to Blurr right at that moment! NOW things were getting downright suspicious. Was this Blurr's ambush? Did he plan it? Was this femme his operative? I just had no idea at that point, so I radioed him to let him know that, one way or another, Blast Off was on his way to get him. Blurr answered and sounded fairly surprised about it, so I went after the femme. But for whatever reason, Blurr told me to let her go. I'll have to ask him about that later. Why let her go if she just led a high-level Decepticon straight to him, and it wasn't an official operation?? Something about it just doesn't make sense. So, I go into this seedy-looking abandoned building where Blast Off was led. Inside, I see Blurr and Blast Off facing each other...but I also see what appears to be a terrified civilian. Just some young mech, he's on the floor shaking like a leaf. Apparently he was in the building with Blurr prior to Blast Off getting there. Not sure what that was all about or what happened, but I have a bad feeling about it. It's entirely possible that Blurr just put some fear into him, but I'd like to know how that transpired. Not sure if I'm going to get some story from him, or the truth, but we'll see. The mech, who had been caught making pro-Decepticon graffiti, was released into Blast Off's custody and departed with him. So that's how that ended. Very suspicious. There's something missing from this puzzle. There's a piece I need to locate, and then the evening's events will fit into place just a little bit better. Category:Blog posts